


Race to your heart

by araydre, Fancy_Dragonqueen



Series: To your heart [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brock Rumlow Needs a Hug, Bucky is a little shit, Depression, Hot Sex, JARVIS is a little shit, M/M, Motorcycles, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, grilled cheese nachos, quitting hydra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araydre/pseuds/araydre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancy_Dragonqueen/pseuds/Fancy_Dragonqueen
Summary: There’s nothing Tony could do with his new house guests being a former hydra agent and the famous Winter Soldier.Well except making new toys to humour his depressed and somehow broken roomies. And trying to find out who makes grilled cheese nachos without giving him any of them! (Except that one time. That’s not enough!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bill_Longbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for [Bill](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow)  
> ^__^  
> Thank you my fierce and lovely warrior! I hope you like my present and I’m so sorry it’s only chapter one! Somehow there were so many plot bunnies and everyone wanted to be in your fic! I couldn’t deny them :D you are not only beautiful, you are one of the important humans in my life and I am so happy to know you. We don’t know each other that long, but it feels like a lifetime! A very good and happy lifetime ^__^ Please don't leave me ever!  
> Have a lovely day! <3  
> And I know it's kinda late but I wanted to have at least a part of the second chapter already finished! Please forgive me <3  
> To everyone else... I'm sorry for my english! I'm still learning :D

“Finished!”

Tony couldn’t help the wide grin spreading on his face as he watched the beauty he created in front of him. No way she wouldn’t score the full hundred points. Of course, he could have afforded a real expensive one; but, neither of his guests really wanted more luxuries. A shame, in his opinion.

But then again, he was able to build her up a bit, make her sleek with a fresh, new look, improving her design and making her just a bit faster. Well, perhaps more than a bit, with a built-in arc reactor powering the engine. But those were just the semantics, and no one ever wanted to talk about that. And he wouldn’t tell them. Not with the way they keep reacting to everything he had already thrown at them.

This time, he hadn’t done too much, taking Pepper’s advice to heart and trying to calm everything down. Not that Pepper even knew who was residing in the tower at the moment; or the rest of the team... Everyone had their own lives to deal with right now, and so, he was all alone in the Tower, calling everyone on occasion, more or less. Even... if he felt a touch guilty because of his secret. He knew Steve was searching for his buddy Bucky, and there he was, right in Tony’s tower, with a broken, damaged former Hydra commandant in tow. Great… And it wasn’t that Tony didn’t appreciate the company! However, this company was a bit… special.

A small smile formed on his face, remembering the stunned silence he was met with staring at them both standing in the shadows, the Winter Soldier ready to fight and standing there, all towering and dark. His hand on the shoulder of his former handler, who somehow didn’t want to be there, looking almost unnerved.

__

_Tony had just wanted to go to bed, clad in his boxers and nothing more, well his socks... not the most dangerous and protective gear except perhaps if one was a sexy woman in a MMO. Why the man wore protective, practical armor, and the woman virtually nothing, was perhaps nice to look at, but it annoyed the realistic, practical part of him. Not that he didn’t like woman with a… lack clothing. But that didn’t really matter, he surmised, with a glass of scotch in the hand and somehow a bit buzzed while staring at the fearsome duo of Hydra’s doom._

_Nice._

_And it had been just a Wednesday, not a Monday or a kidnapping-Tuesday. They stared at each other, each party waiting for the other one to move, somehow with Tony losing because he wasn’t one to stand still long enough._

_“Well…. Either you do something, or I will leave you to yourself and go to sleep.”_

_The response was a short, dirty snort from Rumlow and a slightly confused stare of the brain damaged Soldier who nodded almost mechanically._

_“He needs maintenance. He’s leaking.”_

_Clearly brain damaged…_

_“The hell? Humans call that bleeding, I’m no fucking robot like you.”_

_The Soldier just shook his head, eyes locking with Tony's just to point at Rumlow’s scarred face, right under his eyes._

_“He’s leaking there. Needs fixing. You fix things?”_

_The voice was almost hopeful, albeit with a frown on his face. He clearly got Rumlow to shut up, the former Hydra agent closing his face in an instant and crossing his arms, but not responding to it, with just a slight muscle throbbing in his jaw. Neat. Wait. There was no way he could fix someone leaking from his eyes. Except… did he mean Rumlow had been… crying? Sad?_

_“I’m a mechanic. I fix things. But I’m the wrong person to fix a human. You should search someone else. Perhaps Steve? Steve’s good with people. I just… I’m not good with them. Do you see anyone else here? No. That’s why.”_

_He gestured with his unoccupied hand and somehow managed not to get too embarrassed because he of course wore his Captain America boxer shorts. Figures. Whatever. He was just exhausted - so, he yawned and had the nerve to wink at them both, causing at least one of them to shake his head. Brock gave a small growl, staring at the dark clad assassin, feared monster and fist of Hydra who just ignored the death glare and gave Tony a little smile._

_"I don't.... leak out of my eyes, you dumbass."_

_Tony tried to suppress a little laugh, wanted to point out that it was funny for the man to deny he would cry. Well... It wasn't funny to cry and if someone as dark and tough like Brock Rumlow, Commandant and Strike leader would do it, it should not make him laugh. But the look on his face, trying to not look further at Tony but the asset trying to kill him with his glare, he just couldn’t hold it and gave one short and tired laugh._

_“Okay. Whatever you’re doing or wanting it can wait till morning. There are free guest rooms, don’t murder me in my sleep and if I hear a Hail Hydra I will kick your ass and throw you out of the tower. Night.”_

_It had been the start of a very strange and questioning friendship, even if Tony wouldn’t go so far as to call it a friendship. It was more of a strange companionship, the Soldier lurking in the shadows and doing things that not even JARVIS could locate. Or don’t want to locate. Tony was suspicious that the AI really liked the new guy, perhaps bonded over the metal arm, who knew._

_JARVIS seemed real smug about the sudden appearance and vanishing of tortilla chips and a dangerous amount of cheese. No normal human could survive this much cheese. Not that he had proof, JARVIS told him there hadn’t been any movements and he himself had looked over the security feeds. No one near the tortilla chips and no one near the cheese. Or the microwave, even if one could smell the grilled cheese through the whole tower. It hadn’t been Tony and it hadn’t been the malfunctioning Ex-Hydra, who just seems to vegetate on the couch, staring into nothing at all._

_He hadn’t even flinched as Tony had let JARVIS change the documentary to some children Teletubbies. There hadn’t been a reaction, even as he let it show for at least 40 minutes. Either the man was totally nuts, or he was indeed a robot malfunctioning. Whatever it was it wasn’t Tony's’ problem and he couldn’t fix it. He really was bad with people and he couldn’t cope with his own problems, he could just offer things to make one’s life better. Not their soul._

_He should call Bruce, even if he insists not to be that kind of a doctor. Or he could just call Steve, but that wouldn’t be a good thing with captain brainwashed on the loose and not happy whenever he brought up the topic Captain Spangles. That left his options to just himself._

_Not that he wanted to play or talk with former Hydra agents. He didn’t even know why he let them stay. Or what to do with them._

_Tony wasn't quite sure what to think of everything. On the one hand he should just run and get them arrested, on the other hand he hadn't seen much of Barnes and all he got from Rumlow was some depressing sight down on the couch, curled in himself or just staring at the screen. If not for Tony or the Soldier or JARVIS, the man would surely die. Starve himself to death. Not that drastic, but it seemed as if he needed to remind him to eat or drink, worse than himself on his work streaks. It hadn’t happened right away, the first week he had tried to act as normal as a sadistic asshole could. He hadn’t done anything other than to snap or to brood or just to stare at his reflection._

_And he DID look horrible. It could have been worse, but he seemed like someone very proud of his appearance and now there were burn marks all over his face, his neck and his arms. Tony couldn’t see if there were more, covering his whole body and he wouldn’t ask to get snapped at. He had just ordered some cream promised to lessen scar tissue, one he had bought for himself and used a lot, felt like it helped. Perhaps it would help the man too. The ointment had vanished, and Tony had found the man smiling, not much but a little bit the next day. Content that there had been something good he had done he got to work, finding some grilled cheese nachos on his workbench, still warm and delicious._

_Couldn’t have been Brock and he hadn’t seen the Soldier for a time and somehow... He felt like that had been a “Thank you”. Not the first-time things suddenly appeared. Like the blankets on a passed-out Brock on the couch. Or on himself with a pillow stuffed under his face and dangerous things around his head put away. As if someone tried to keep him safe while sleeping on his workbench. At one time there had also been a warm chocolate._

_Although Tony never saw the brainwashed man do these things he was pretty sure it needed to be him. There was no other way. There just wasn't any proof to it. The man kept acting as if he was a lunatic, somehow catatonic person, not understanding shit. Like the one-time Tony had entered the kitchen to see Rumlow holding a spoon and gesturing wild with it, explaining how not to use the microwave._

_(“But the dishes will be dry. And the tableware too!” “... You will blow everything including myself up!”)_

_Tony had snickered, and both had looked at him, the Soldier smiling shy and the former HYDRA-Agent huffing and throwing the spoon into the bin._

_“Whatever. he knows how this thing works. He’s a genius, let him explain.”_

_Tony had been surprised for a moment, not knowing what to say. He had known that the Soldier could be the one making grilled cheese nachos but otherwise it could have been Rumlow. There was just a fleeting moment, a sudden smirk on the Sergeant's face, almost vanished in the same moment that he wasn’t quite sure if it had been an illusion or for real. Tony looked at Rumlow, searching the man's face if he had seen it too, but the man had just turned and made himself a coffee, hopefully enough for them both._

_This mystery hasn’t been solved but it didn’t matter right now if the Soldier was normal or not, or just pretending to be dumb and helpless. Somehow it had a certain pattern in it, always happening when one of them was sad or too much into whatever headspace they were in. Even he himself had found the Soldier lurking around doing stupid things. Or nice ones like playing catch with the Bots and letting himself be dosed in foam to be sure he wasn’t on fire or overheating._

__

__

No right now the only thing that mattered was the beauty in front of him. A Kawasaki Ninja 300, in matted black with blue glowing lines surrounding her delicate frame. Not exactly what he had had in mind, but he had found a brochure about this motorcycle on his workbench under one of his screwdrivers and JARVIS commented one time that Rumlow seemed to like TRON. Nice movie, perhaps he would join the two outlaws at a time to see it with them. He hadn’t seen it in years.

Even though he knew the baby was fabulous and if Rumlow didn’t like her he could just fuck off with his scarred ass and get lost. Not that he liked driving with motorcycles, too many opportunities to get hurt or to die. He loved his suits, they were safe. Or a car. The main point was to be safe between metal and not exposed and vulnerable as on a motorcycle.

“JARVIS? Tell Rumlow to get his sorry ass in here. Dim the lights! I want it to be a surprise.”

It didn’t take long, the man was quite in a mood, glooming all over his sorry life choices but Tony didn’t have the time for that. He just wanted to show him this beautiful gift. To see how he reacted. To see if he would like her.

“Evil Genius needs some minion? I’m sure the asset will volunteer.”

Tony couldn’t help himself, he just snorted and shook his head. “Yeah funny. Something else to do? Perhaps some…” He cut himself short, not wanting to say something about tentacles and gangbang parties, he had called the man to show him the beauty.

“Whatever. I’ve got something for you. Try to not be an ass.”

It only took one second for the engine to start and the motorcycle to glow in a slowly brightening blue light, showing off the aerodynamic frame and Tony smiled proud at his new baby.

“It’s a Kawasaki Ninja 300, she’s not exactly the costliest thing on the market, but she’s got a nice look and I…” 

He wanted to start giving the man a few info over the Ninja, but Rumlow just ignored him, going quietly to the machine with eyes just on her. The towers genius opened his mouth to talk but shut it as Rumlow started to touch the machine. No. He didn’t touch her, his hand was hovering inches above the steel, a soft expression on his face like one would seeing a sleeping lover. The moment his fingers ghosted over the surface was the moment Tony sucked his breath sharp in, Rumlow’s face content and almost blissful, caressing the matted black and touching the blue lights.

“She’s beautiful.”, his voice sounds hoarse, he turned to stare at Tony, a sudden bright and honest smile on his face, reaching his eyes and for a moment he seems truly happy. Didn’t take long for it to die down and he takes his hand off the motorcycle.

“She’s yours.”

Tony sees the man taking a step back and shaking his head, not much, only slightly and closing his face again.

“Come on. I’ve tinkered the whole night to finish her and she needs to be taken out. You treating a girl like that? Shoving her away?”

Tony made a huge scene, gasping and shaking his head like he couldn’t believe anything Brock could say.

“I can’t just let her stay here… she needs to make a run! Just once, please? I have clothes for you too!”

Tony could see the fight in Rumlow’s eyes, could see his want and also his hope not to get played with. He tried to smile reassuring and shook his head.

“Come on. Make a bit love to her while I get the clothes.”

“M’ only driving if you come with me.”

The brown haired stopped mid step.

“What?”

“M’ only driving if you come with me.”

There was a sudden determination in the gruff voice, sending a shiver over Tony’s back.

“I… Don’t drive motorcycle.”

“Then I won’t either.”

Desperate Tony looked at the man, found him standing there, wide legs and crossed arms, a honest and serious look on his face. His voice wasn’t the one Tony got used to since both arrived, it had some kind of authority in it, his eyes were focused and damn… if it wasn’t hot that the man turned for a moment into his fierce and dangerous self, staring him down like he would a teammate to get what he wants. But Tony couldn’t get fooled, he felt the uncertainty radiating around the man, the soft step he’s taken nearer to the machine, the flicker in his eyes, a want, a need and somewhat hope. It’s the flicker that led Tony to nod, smile and answer the man.

“Kay… But If I fall off and die it’s your fault. M getting the suits…”

And he would fall down… or the man would drive careful. And slow. He sure would drive careful, wouldn’t he? When was the last time this man drove a motorcycle? He had downright refused to drive with Steve, and Spangles would be so angry with him for driving with Brock. Of all people. And for hiding James and Brock from him. Tony knew what he did wasn’t right, but he felt it in himself that he just couldn’t abandon them. Not like this.

With a long-suffering sigh, he retrieved not only skin-tight motorcycling clothes, smiled at himself for a moment because they weren’t like the ones the other would get. It would hurt the man on the scars to just wear the tight leather, therefore he had invented a new silk, well not only for Brock but for everyone with scar tissue. He wore it himself, the scars prominent on his chest and he just need to try it with Rumlow now. His own clothing was tight as the other one, similar to his undersuit he wore in his Iron man suit, together with two identical helmets, Rumlow’s with similar glowing lines as his bike. 

Tony arrived just the moment Rumlow was kneeling beside the bike, tutting over her flanks and fucking purring over her behind, touching it lightly and murmuring how stunning she was.

“Eh…. shall I… give you both time?”

The man managed to not flinch violently, just a slight twitch and he stood again, patting down his legs and trying to hide his blush.

“Just looking if you did a decent job.”

“The hell! Of course! She’s perfect! There. For you. We will drive right away, so that you know she can beat your ass any time.”

Tony was too riled up to see the sly smile and turned to get out of his clothes and into the new suit, not at all caring to be naked before the man.

“A real nice behind.”

“Yeah. Figured the way you were petting it and purring. Can a grown man purr? Or did I just imagine it.”

“I’m not Rinzler.”

Tony snorted, of course he wasn’t Rinzler, he would be CLU.

“The kid is Rinzler.”

“... wouldn’t call him a kid.”

The rustling of clothes ended, and they were facing each other again, couldn’t help to look the man up and down. He looked…. good in black, skin-tight. The scars on his face present but the smirk gave him a ravishing look, he seemed happier than ever, well then, the last days.

“See something you like?”

“Yeah, it’s big, black and has blue lights on it.”

The double agent laughed at his comment and turned to the beauty, swung his leg around her and caressed the handlebars.

“You coming?”

The smirk wasn’t just a smirk it was seductive and somehow Tony felt like a mouse getting eaten by a real badass cat. First getting lured into petting the cat and giving him hugs and then just…. The smirk was getting wider and the eyes were glinting like he knew exactly what Tony was thinking, causing the genius to huff and get his helmet on.

“Yeah, yeah coming. You like being bossy, huh? Liked you better mourning on the couch.”

There was no spite in his words and he swiftly walked to Rumlow, getting a softer smirk this time and sat on the motorcycle, his hands slightly shaking. The man took his own helmet, sat it on his ruffled hair and grabbed Tony’s hand to guide it around his waist.

“Hold on tight. Don’t want my cash cow falling down.”

“I’ll give you cash cow!”

For a moment Tony forgot that he had been scared to ride on such a thing… he just grabbed the waist, a bit harder than necessary causing the man to snort in amusement and then…. they were moving. Just like this. In his hurry he hadn’t heard the purring of the engine, they were just… moving. Jarvis had opened the driveway and soon they were out of the workshop, Tony grabbing onto Brock as if, well technically his life depended on the man who just laughed.

“I can hear you!”

The helmets were connected, like his suit, he would have talked the man through it but apparently, he was adjusting well. Or JARVIS had just the black visor on not wanting the first ride to crash. The laughter didn’t die down, instead it increased, happy, breathless and content, like the man wasn’t only laughing about Tony but the joy of feeling the bike himself. Therefore, he couldn’t quite hold the grudge, instead listening to the laughter, one he hadn’t heard in ever from this man, not that they knew each other this long.

It was just such an improvement to the sulking and staring into thin air that he couldn’t help but smile himself. It was an effective way to just ignore where he was, closed eyes and leaning into the muscular body, way like cuddling just sitting awkward on a bench. He could get used to it.

Until the first curve.

It wasn’t a shriek coming out of his mouth, nor did he grab the bastard hard enough to squeeze the life out of him, no thank you sir that’s a lie! They were fast enough to die! He hadn’t seen it coming because his eyes were shut, not wanting to see anything. Tony was pressing his lips and eyes together, trying not to cry and just clench harder, thinking about his suit. It would be coming for him, wouldn’t it? JARVIS was looking out for him and the suit would arrive as soon as they were falling. But he wouldn’t be fast enough. The suit needed to arrive at their current location first and in the meantime, they would be smashed into the ground, shattered and bloody and they would just die.

It took Tony another minute, holding on the man like he was his lifeline to recognize they weren’t moving anymore. Slowly he raised his head, the helmet no longer pressed into the other ones back, it must have hurt but there was no complaint.

“You know that a motorcycle can’t fall in a curve you genius. It’s science.”

Of course, he knew it, it was simple physics but that didn’t change a thing at all!

“I’m just saying Centrifugal Force and Gyroscopic forces. And… that I really need to breathe you silly thing.”

His tone was light, teasing and Tony needed to shake his head, but somehow managed to lighten his grip, Rumlow nodded and demanded him to step off the bike. For a moment Tony was sure he would just drive away.

“Let’s just sit a bit, I think I have seen a coffee shop around the corner, I need some caffeine, you pay.”

“Cause I’m your cash cow?”

“Yip.”

Tony’s hands were still shaking, his legs too and he almost toppled over, staggered a bit and leaned into Rumlow who took the opportunity to lay an arm around him, guiding him to the shop. Indeed, it was a little coffee shop and they didn’t mind giving Rumlow two coffees to go and letting the silent man pay. They didn’t need to take their helmets off and it was delivered fast, a moment later they were standing next to the bike again.

“Take a seat.”

Rumlow gestured to the ground and smirked behind his visor, Tony could hear it in his voice.

“You need to get the visor up to drink your coffee you know that, Stark?”

There WAS a blush on his cheeks while fumbling with his helmet and it took Rumlow to open his visor for him. He didn’t know for sure, but everything pointed to JARVIS having alerted Rumlow to stop the ride. He loved his AI. Even if there wasn’t any voice till now. Was he offline, JARVIS would never be this quiet.

“Thank you for listening to JARVIS.”

His voice was quiet, somehow lost and he stared into his coffee not wanting to see the man laughing at him and being an ass. There was a short silence and he dared to look up, right into Brock's face who was staring at him with a puzzled look.

“I… Didn’t hear your AI. Not since we left the tower. But yeah. He’s not giving any strange commands, so why not?”

He was almost civil like this, content drinking his too hot coffee, Tony himself needed to wait for a bit longer and shook his head.

“He hasn’t….”

The sentence died in his mouth, damn, he had forgotten to connect JARVIS into the helmets, they were ordinary ones, well not ordinary at all because he made them, but they weren’t finished. He had just focused on finishing the bike. Would mean the man had been observant enough to just stop on his own.

He would like to thank him, but somehow his mouth kept itself shut, not knowing how to deal with him being nice to Tony and not JARVIS. It was so much easier if the man was nice because of JARVIS and not because he somehow cared. And nothing else would have made him to stop the motorcycle.

Or perhaps he just was nice because he got the bike and Tony let them live in the tower, not that he intended to throw them out of it. and they should know that, not after them revealing the clear cut from Hydra.

Which must have hurt the commander the most. With him betraying the ones he once called comrades, never the word friends on the tip of his tongue.

__

_It had indeed puzzled Tony what both had done in his tower and what had led them there. In fact, he had been shocked himself nearly to death because he couldn’t quite remember the former night, woken just by the need of coffee he had entered the kitchen to get a hot cup of coffee shoved into his slightly shaking hands. He murmured a thank you, sat down on the kitchen table just to let the cup fall down and staring at the two Hydra agents, just to burn himself with the hot coffee splattering all over the table._

_“Fuck.”_

_He stood up and tried to avoid getting more hot liquid over his naked chest. Suddenly he was hit, but not with a knife like he thought, no it was a wet towel, soaked in freezing water._

_“What the hell.”_

_“You need to cool it. Else you will look like me, just as beautiful.”_

_The dark-haired man snorted and leaned against the kitchen sink, staring down on his chest where his eyes met the arc reactor._

_“Nice nightlight, Stark. Having it for not feeling alone at night? Scared of…. ghosts?”_

_“...Fuck you. Either you kill me or get fucking lost.”_

_“No swearing in front of the child.”_

_Tony stared at the man as if he’d grown a second head. Which was hilarious of him being Hydra and almost dead, coming back like… whatever. His brain wasn’t made to function this good in the morning. With a hangover and without proper coffee in his stomach_

_“You wanted to fix him.”_

_Tony turned to stare at the Winter Soldier who had given him the cup of coffee, being met with big blue eyes, hopeful and somehow innocent. There was a short moment he wanted to lash out, he had read the files, knew everything about both of them. But those eyes weren’t those of a killer, it was almost as if he was a grown beaten puppy, who knew Cap had copied the look from this man._

_“Yeah no swearing in front of the child. Does that make you the Momma Rumlow?”_

_“Just one way to find out Stark.”_

_“Yeah. No. So now. What are you doing here? I’m not joining Hydra if you dare to recruit me. I will rather kick your burned ass.”_

_The sudden hurt on Rumlow’s face was fast enough to not be seen, just an imagination of the hangover perhaps._

_“No Hydra anymore. They are searching for him and they won’t get him back.”_

_“No Chair….”_

_The soft whisper almost broke Tony’s heart and he nodded. He had seen the files, the videos. Those sick bastards._

_“No Chair and no Hydra, they can’t get in here… well... you both could get in, but I don’t think the rest will be as good as you. And we can make the tower safe with your help, fill in the gaps. They won’t hurt you.”_

_“And fix the Commander.”_

_“... yeah. We’ll try to fix him, but I don’t think there’s much to do. He will stay an as….exual being.”_

_He had almost sworn, but he didn’t want to swear in front of this man who seemed like a big grown child. Well… not his best rescue, but he would deal with that later, ignoring the raised eyebrows from Rumlow and a soft “Like Agent Rollins?” from the beaten puppy._

_“Uh... coffee?”_

_Barnes gave him a warm and sudden smile, a new cup with coffee was shoved in his hands again. Even if he didn’t answer the question and what does he know about those things? Wasn’t he frozen for like forever minus the assassinations?_

_“Could you perhaps get some blankets out of the living room? Hey, you could build a fort out of blankets and pillows! we can watch a movie, would you like that? JARVIS can show you pictures of it.”_

_There was a bright smile this time and the man vanished almost silent out of the room, leaving Tony and Rumlow alone in it._

_“Asexual.”_

_“Wanted to call you asshole but I think he wouldn’t have liked that, else we don’t want him to learn inappropriate words. And Rhodes is asexual, I love him.”_

_He wouldn’t let Rumlow talk any shit about aces, they were too cute and lovely and not demanding for anything one didn’t want at all. He and Rhodey had cuddle sessions he wouldn’t ever get from another sexual orientated human._

_“Agent Rollins is…. was an ace too.”_

_Rumlow’s voice was somehow soft, he gazed into the distance and seemed to think about his teammates, a ghost of a smile on his face. Even if he closed his eyes for a short moment and shook his head._

_“Well… I don’t think he will change his sexuality in prison, but okay.”_

_Tony knew for sure that Rollins was alive, had seen the interrogation and there weren’t any executions of Hydra agents. He didn’t know why he gave that information to the man but somehow it seemed as if there had been a big burden lifted from his shoulder._

_“No… He would break everything pointed at him.”_

_Rumlow smirked for a moment, but got serious again._

_“I quit Hydra. I’m not a good man and won’t be one in the future. I wouldn’t want you to believe something stupid like that. But they wanted to kill Winter and Rollins. There is no way I would forgive that.”_

_Indeed, a good reason to quit but Tony wasn’t quite sure what to make out of it._

_“And you think I believe that you did it out of the pure love of your heart?”_

_“Take it or not. You don’t need to believe shit. Even if I’ve got a rotten heart I can care about people.”_

_That made sense, somehow somewhere. He wouldn’t judge the man by his past actions, but he wouldn’t trust him like this. He had been Hydra and been loyal to them well to the point when he brought the Winter Soldier in here._

_“Either way. Why didn’t you call for Cap? He would be happy to not only get his best friend back, no he could get the one that tried to kill him, tried to kill his friends and everyone he cares for. Even you had been in the firing line. How does that feel Stark?”_

_Tony felt the sudden need to just slap him into the face, but felt like Rumlow just tried to make up for the few honest and painful answers with more force and snark to make Tony forget that he showed real feelings. Tony somehow knew he would do something like that. And who was he kidding? It worked._

_“You sick fuck. Is this how you repay for…”_

_“I can’t find more blankets!”_

_The sudden interruption caused him to stop talking, only stared with angry eyes at a cold smirking Rumlow who licked his chapped lips._

_“That’s no problem kid, I think you did fine. Whatever we need a blank fortress for.”_

_Rumlow snorted and let himself be led into the living room to look at whatever Barnes had made for them, leaving Tony angry in the kitchen._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetad! But I will update it <3  
> Well it is not un unbetad! The lovely Araydre is still on boat not only with art but with ideas and reading through it and being so patient and full of joy and ideas <3 thank you love! 
> 
> Thanks to all the commenters and kudogivers too <3 It's making our day! And keeps us going :D Have a nice day alltogether!

Strangely Tony didn’t feel threatened nor did he feel unsafe or uncomfortable right there on the sidewalk sitting with a former enemy who tried to kill his friends, drinking coffee and calming his rushing heart.

The silence was helping, he really liked to talk but sometimes it was nice just to sit there and listen to all the other noises. And Rumlow didn’t seem to mind the silence either.  
He wasn’t talking all the time and Tony could only thing that he would be annoyed if he started babbling at him. He seemed like the stoic military type like Cap. Depending on silence and all that shit.  
Deep in thoughts he brought the cup nearer to his mouth, trying to drink only to get a rush of air and two little droplets. What… how could it be empty? There was a snort right beside him and another half-drunk cup shoved into his peripheral vision.

“I’m not poisonous. Go on. You addict.”

There was a soft almost unnoticeable teasing in the words, but Tony got it this time, a short smile softening his own face.

“You are my hero.”

His voice was needy, and he tried his best not to stare at Rumlow who not only winced almost violently but moved a bit backwards too.

“Just drink the damn coffee.”

Tony smiled at the gruff voice and downed the rest of the coffee in one go, only to realize that he needed to ride the bike again. Damn. He should have taken his time.  
The two empty cups were taken from him to be thrown into a nearby bin and seconds later a hand was held out to help Tony stand up.  
With a little frown Tony took the hand, amazed by the power in those arms, being yanked almost into a smirking Rumlow’s embrace.

“Leightweigh. Come on. I’m hungry. Your treat.”

“My treat? Nah. I think it’s your turn.”

“I’ve already bought coffee.”

“Coffee is…”

Not enough.  
But it was. Or had been for a long time. Tony could survive just on coffee for almost a week. Till someone dragged him out of the workshop to eat. Not that there was anyone that could do that.

Except there was.

Even with Rumlow sulking on the couch staring into thin air and Bucky retreating and going who knows where they had group dinners. And lunches. And breakfasts.  
JARVIS reminded them to attend each one, sounding smug and content about the whole thing. It was a miracle that no one of them had chickened out till now, not one of them wanting to be called a coward. Tony knew it was a good thing. Something about depression and the helpfulness of company and a scheduled day. Ironically it wasn’t only good for the other two, instead it helped Tony too.  
He was calmer than before, slept more and ate regularly. His work -as he first feared- didn’t drop an iota, instead improved on his own.

“Hold tight!”

Startled Tony recognized that he was sitting on the bike again, staring right back into Rumlow’s smirking face. The scars prominent in his face, right there looking soft not horrendous and he wanted to touch them lightly, confused by his own trail of sudden thought.  
Tony stared at him a whole second longer, then laid his hands careful on the man's flanks, feeling the muscles move through the fabric. Technically it was only his imagination, there was no way he could feel it like that through the fabric. But on the other hand, the skin-tight fabric didn’t let anything to the imagination.

“Just try to not crush me again. A man needs to breathe.”

Rumlow’s voice was soft, he could hear it through the coms in the helmets.

“Think about how you would embrace a lover, strong but not too much.”

There was a hand on his right thigh for a moment, his mouth dry with those words coming out of the man's mouth. What… lover? Why should he say something like that? Tony shoved the words aside, he sure would just say them to make a point. And he indeed has crushed the poor lad before

“Press your legs against mine and try not to think about falling down. Think about melting into one person. If I don’t fall you won’t neither. Close your eyes and just feel.”

“You hitting on me?”

At least that’s what he tried to say, instead he just nodded against the broad back, trying to figure out what the hell was happening here. Was the man really trying to hit on him or just trying to get him to calm down enough? Tony wasn’t quite sure.  
He wasn’t sure, but he somehow liked it.

This harsh way of flirting. Normally he was used to sneaky girls and guys, wanting his wealth or a bit of the playboy side everyone was so keen on. It was a nice change.  
Tony also wasn’t sure what made him silent.

He normally loved to talk, silence made him uncomfortable. Talking came to him natural. But right now, the words seem to be stuck in his throat. Somehow, he was glad Rumlow didn’t demanded answers or responses, even if the man sounded somewhat curious, yet with another hint of emotion Tony couldn’t quite pin.

“We’re taking a curve in a moment. Just close your eyes and think of flying in your suit. Riding a bike is like freedom. No boundaries here. No worries.”

The voice was soothing, calming him. Tony couldn’t help himself and closed his eyes, pressing himself nearer Rumlow. Suddenly very much aware of the closeness and intimacy they shared at the moment.

He felt the bike move, leaning into the motion, his body in harmony with Rumlow’s. His heart started to pound a bit faster in his chest, seemed like it wanted to break free. It wasn’t the same pounding as before. Well technically it was. But the emotion behind was another. Better.

The curve was finished too soon, his hands still solid on Rumlow’s hips. This time without crushing him to death or bruising the poor man.

“See. Wasn’t that bad,” he heard the voice, almost proud and Tony couldn’t help but let out a breathy laugh.  
He didn’t know why it was difficult this time.

Perhaps because of the forewarning. Knowing what came and closing his eyes to just feel the wind and motion had been a great idea. The first time he had only closes his eyes and tried to survive not feel the whole thing.

Perhaps because the voice was quite nice to hear. A little bit like grovel. Or very dark chocolate with a hint of roughness on the edges.

Perhaps because Rumlow stopped and bought him coffee, waited till he was calm enough to head home. Not pressing into answers or explanations. Tony had been confused enough to even let himself be handed things! But instead of mocking him the man had just sat there and waited till he was better, shared his own coffee and been nice.

Not exactly what one could expect from a former hydra agent. Well not only agent he had been in the highest rankings. There was no way they would position a brainless heathen onto the position he inhabited.

Then again, he acted kinda weird around them. Or at all. He hadn’t trained much till now and was only eating cause Winter and himself were eating. There was nothing he was doing without being forced into it. Tony’s arms slung themselves around Brock, like wanting to hug him, gave him some comfort. The bike slowed down a tad, as if he wanted to make sure Tony was okay.

“Is that all you got? I get bored here.”

There was a startled laugh over the comms, and he cried out as the bike sped up again, a lot faster this time but only for a moment, turning the surprised cry into one of joy, clutching onto Brock who responded with a similar laugh. Both voices mingling with the roaring sound of the motor Free and without any sad thoughts. It was… nice. More than nice.

Tony smiled and closed his eyes again, just focused on the man he embraced and the feeling of the machine between his legs, feeling the vibration running through his body. The little moan that escaped his lips was swallowed by another roar of the machine, hopefully unheard by the man in front of him because the engineer was sure the man didn’t like him that way. Just flirted with him cause it’s a thing people did with him.

Tony shoved the thoughts away, he wanted to enjoy the rest of the ride, snuggling a bit closer and trying not to be too obvious. Cuddling on the couch would be easier, but also suspicious. He couldn’t help himself, but he really wanted to touch the man, feel the scars, he wasn’t disgusted. Even if the man tried to hide his arms and his torso, Tony would like to know where they were ending, where they started. It was intriguing. Giving the man a rogue appearance and he kinda liked it. There were different kinds of beauty and he itched to see the beauty in this man.Especially after being that different in behaviour. It made him curious.

The beauty beneath his legs roared again, sending a shiver running down his spine. He was wrong. It wasn’t the same as with JARVIS on autopilot.  
There wasn’t the same pounding in his heart, heat building in his belly.  
Perhaps if he would make his suit a bit thinner so he could feel and hear the wind? But no. It wouldn’t help him to be aroused AND vulnerable in battle. Even if he wasn’t quite sure what gave him his boner. The man or the bike.

It could possibly be both. He needed proof and more drives. For science.  
Tony snickered a bit at the thought of a blushing and startled Steve who got jumped at. Not that he would jump Rumlow after this. He wouldn’t. 

”Feeling good there?” 

At least his heart jumped out of his chest, of course the coms were still online. Rumlow would think of him being a maniac suddenly starting to snicker at nothing.

”Yes!” 

”Home or not?” 

Tony could see the tower but it wasn’t the tower that made his heart beat faster.  
Home.  
He had referred the tower as home.  
Not Stark Tower or Avengers Tower.  
Something that had hurt Tony more than he had known till now.  
He had build everyone a home. Even Wanda who still hated him. But none of them had acknowledged it as that.

Tony couldn’t talk, just stare a hole into the other man’s back, while holding back tears, feeling the familiar feeling behind his eyes. He didn’t knew that he had craved it that much. A longing in his chest suddenly eased by such a tiny little question. He didn’t know if the man meant their home or just Tony’s home. It just felt right. And he didn’t want his brain to destroy the happy feeling bubbling in his chest. 

The three of them were more of a family than himself and the Avengers. The thought didn’t even hurt. It just warmed his belly and shortcutted his brain.  
Tony smiled inside his helmet even as he cuddled closer and Rumlow took it as indication to drive home, even as he obviously wanted to drive some more.  
The roadway to the workshop opened without flaws and soon they were standing. Rumlow patiently waiting till Tony got off the beauty before climbing down himself and securing the bike. It took him another moment to get rid of his helmet and to face Tony with a gruff face. Just his eyes betrayed him. Roaming over Tony’s body as if to look if he had been hurt, going all into old Commander Mode.

Tony took his hands and removed his helmet too, throwing it to the floor and stepping into Rumlow’s personal space. The man’s stare didn’t waver, dark brown eyes meeting warmer browns. Tony ignored the sudden flinch as he lifted his arms. Not to slap the man, as he seemed to expect but took another step. Buried one hand into Rumlow’s hair to take his head and securing it, crushing their lips together in a clumsy almost violent kiss. For a moment both of them froze. Tony was quite sure he would get kicked in the gut for doing something this stupid but then there were hands on his hips, one hand staying there. The other moving and curling around his shoulder blades to tug him closer. The lips against his own started to move, a soft groan escaping them and Tony couldn’t tell if it was Rumlow or himself that whined needily.

The kiss didn’t last long, both of them too confused to do anything other than stare at each other. A soft panting filled the air between them, Rumlow looking into his eyes as if he searched for something. An almost dangerous growl escaping the man's throat as he found what he was looking for. Tony was grabbed by his arms and he needed to take a step back, then another and another till his ass hit the bench of his workshop.

”Rumlow.” 

The man didn’t answer him, just searched his face again, bringing his hands down onto Tony’s hips and securing him there. His own hips connected with Tony’s, so that he could rub himself against him, showing him that his feelings were returned.  
This time the whine came out of Tony’s mouth, because Rumlow answered it with a short breathless laugh. Strong hands grabbed his hips, lifted him up and he couldn’t help but giggle and grab Rumlow’s shoulders to steady himself and draw the man closer. Tony’s legs opened on his own, inviting him closer and his legs wrapped themselves around him like an octopus until their lips crashed together. 

Tony could feel the slightly chapped lips, dry against his own. Felt different than a woman or one of the men he fancied. They were rough like the man that owned them, the kiss neither nice nor soft. There were teeth grazing over his lower lip and suddenly they were sucked at, his hips were moving on his own and pressing into the man. There were way too much clothes between them and he needed to have them off, needed to feel. The rush wasn’t enough, neither the teasing. His brows furrowed and he tugged at the fabric clinging to Brock’s back.

”Easy there.” 

 

Brock nipped at his jaw, growled against it and rubbed their beards together, smirked as he got only a whine in response.

”Quite needy here, hm?” 

 

Who knew the man was suddenly a talker. Seemed like a switch had been flipped and Tony could see a bit of Rumlow from before the whole thing. Cocky teasing bastard. His own response was a growl he grabbed the man by his slightly damp hair and crushed their lips together. It felt good. Dark. Tastes even better. There was a hint of coffee and something spicy and he wanted more of that. It was nice not to think and the man didn’t give him the time to, hands on his chest finding the zipper and taking it slowly down, exposing his hot and sweaty chest to the chilly air. 

”Beautiful.” 

The words were honest, Tony could hear the moan in it. Soon there were lips on his chest, a tongue licking at his exposed flesh. He bend his back, softly whining and burrowed his hands in Rumlow’s hair. Damn the man knew what he was doing. Strong teeth were scratching over his skin followed by an eager tongue and Tony tugged a bit harder at his hair. The man took too long. 

A soft laugh was the answer and soon Brock wandered lower, stopped before the scars the arc reactor has left him. Tony couldn’t help himself but freeze only to be looked at with concerned brown eyes. He managed a short yet slightly strained smile and gave a short nod. If he wanted to touch… If anyone wanted to touch… Pepper had hated them. Hated the Arc reactor more and always tried to not touch any of it. He didn’t expect the man to react different. 

Rumlow still stared him in the eyes, while he started to lick over the scarred flesh, groaned against it as if it was the most delicious thing he had tasted in so long. His piercing gaze was predatory. He took in every emotion that flashed over Tony’s face, searched his eyes for the slightest hint of something. Tony’s heart skipped a beat and he gasped as he felt the hot lips on the partly calloused skin. His reaction was enough for the man to smirk and close his eyes. Tony whined as he felt hot breath ghosting over the slightly wet skin. 

”Hurry.”

He couldn’t help but growl at the man, wanting him to hurry, wanting him to finally get to something. Tony didn’t even know that he wanted it, craved it. The man knew what he was doing and it was long ago that Tony felt another male body against his own. That he felt any other human body against his own. Pepper had been the only one he had trusted enough to sleep with.

His body ached and he whimpered as Brock left his chest alone with a final soft kiss. Tony’s fingers abandoned the man’s hair in hopes he would finally get rid of their clothes but the man just stepped between his legs again to conquer his mouth, muffle the next whimper. The bastard had the balls to smile into the kiss, strong fingers finding his neck and starting to massage him. That’s not what he wanted.

Tony laid his hand on Brock’s chest started to slowly fondle him. He managed to get a little distance between them, just to suck Brock’s lower lip between his teeth. With a teasing growl he bit him, not enough to bleed but enough to show him his place. The man took a startled step back, Tony smirked and jumped from the table. He felt his erection throbbing between his legs and he was damned if the man wasn’t able to do something about it. Instead he just played. His flat hands collided with the broad chest and he shoved the man against the nearest pillar. Tony knew he wouldn’t be able to push the man away if he really didn’t want it.

”Stop teasing me.” he growled and kissed the man. Not soft or nice, he pressed his lips almost angrily against the other ones. It hurt but he wanted it so much. His fingers knew the fabric, he knew how to get rid of it. Tony was aware of the fact that he wasn’t really thinking rationally. He didn’t care. He knew what he wanted and damn the man for not giving it to him. Strong fingers around his wrists stopped him and he wanted to meet the man’s eyes just to see that he was looking away. The fingers released his wrists carefull and the man stood still.

“Please… I will help you but… don’t undress me.”

The insecurity in his voice made Tony shake his head. His own fingers danced over the scarred part of Rumlow’s face and he planted a kiss on his lips.

”I’ve seen you naked before and you know about my scars. Stop acting like a child and fuck me already.I think they make you look like the outlaw you are and I think it’s damn sexy.”

Dark brown eyes watched him startled and softened in an instant. 

”You really are something else.”

Rumlow laughed and grabbed the wrist of his occupied hand again. Took them away from his face to plant a kiss on the palm of the hand. His tongue darted out and he licked the inner surface. The man really liked to play with his tongue. He licked over the surface, up one of the fingers and curled his tongue around the tip of Tony’s index finger, sucking him in. Tony’s mind went blank for a moment as he imagined what he could do on other parts of his body with his hot and experienced

Brock smirked around his finger releasing it with a loud “plopp” and grabbed him by his hip. Damn he was strong. Tony’s hands gripped his shoulders to steady himself just to be planted back onto the top of the counter. Rumlow took a step back. Hesitating for a short second before he started to undress himself. The clothes were falling away quick, the boots were kicked to the side and Tony hadn’t enough time to see everything he wanted. Knowing that this was not the time to admire the lean and muscular body. Damn… was the man always working out or was he born this way. 

”See something you like?”

”You bet.”

The laugh was honest and kinda relieved and soon the hands were on his body again, shoving down his own clothes. Tony purred and stroked over Brock’s shoulders, not at least worried about the scarred skin. The burn marks were all over his arms, part of them also on his torso, where the fabric hadn’t protected him. It didn’t looked ugly like the man feared. It suited him. Perhaps he would have the time to admire him when they were finished.

”You look gorgeous. I want to fuck you like this. You don’t know how much I want you, just from looking at you. God Stark.”

Tony wanted to tell him that he should stop talking and finally get moving. But then he felt a hand on his dick, making him moan and forgetting to demand something. The fingers had sneaked into his trouser and he felt them warm and firm on his hot flesh. They were dancing there as much as the fabric allowed which wasn’t much but it was enough for him to whine. He already leaked precome and they weren’t even farther than kissing and showing a bit flesh.

It really hurt him to stop and being the sane and adult here but he grasped Brock’s hand. “Wait a minute.” He whispered and tugged at the hand till the man let go. “Just… a minute.” He needed the lube. He needed to feel him right inside and not in five minutes. Else he would just come right into the pants. Which he got rid of while trying to get to the lube, earning him an amused chuckle as he almost fall flat on his ass in the attempt to not only get rid of his shoes and the trouser at once and reaching into the table. Somewhere there… it should be there. 

He should have thought about bending over a table and searching for something, while the trousers were pooled around his ankles, one shoe discarded while his ass was bare in the air. Those damn fingers were there again, stroking over the soft flesh and he looked back startled.

”I would love to look at your face while fucking you into oblivion Stark, but then again… I like you real good like that.”

Tony could hear the smirk in the man’s voice and he rolled his eyes, continuing the search for the lube as he felt strong fingers kneading his ass. There was motion behind him but he couldn’t care right now. Not till he suddenly felt teeth on his soft skin. His breath stopped for a second and he wriggled his behind a bit only to get a stronger bite this time. Soon followed by a warm apologizing tongue. For a moment he forgot what he was searching for and just spread his legs a little bit.

The man behind him gave something of a purr and licked a little path to his pucker just teased and suddenly they were back to biting. Teeth scratching over his skin while he felt soft fingers dancing over his behind. Just enough pressure to massage and make him silently moan. He had stopped his search and he really should go back there but then he felt the tongue again. This time with a bit more force. He felt himself clenching up a bit, not wanting but that wasn’t something he could control. It didn’t stop Brock, instead he just moaned against him, spreading his buttocks a bit wider. Tony felt the wet tongue against him and relaxed, giving in and laid his cheek on the cold surface of the table. It felt so good and at the same time he felt as if he would burst if his dick was further neglected like that.

”Feeling good there, doll? Thought you were searching for something.” The man drawled his words enough to make Tony shiver. The tongue was back. Flickered against his entrance, wetting it but nothing more, teasing and not giving in. He wanted to kick the man just for being so mean but he couldn’t. Not when he felt the fingers move again, massaging a bit more and harder, scratching his sensitive skin with his fingernails. He really should get the lube… else he would come without having tasted the man.

The fingers retreated a bit and also the tongue, giving him time to breath and get back to his senses. He managed to open the drawer on the other side, standing on his tiptoes he was able to look into it, even as he felt the man shifting again. There were wet sucking sounds but he didn’t feel anything. With a frown he rummaged in the drawer, somewhere in there he should find it… It was there somewhere. He knew it! He just needed to… 

Tony forgot the search again as he felt a wet finger suddenly on his entrance, teasing for a second and then with a gasp he felt it entering him. A little whine escaped him. The finger was wet and soaked in spit but it wasn’t enough to get in without a little pain. Not bad pain god no. It felt delicious the little burning and his whine was rewarded with a soft bite on the inside of his thigh. He felt himself clenching around the finger, felt a soft soothing hand ghosting over his buttocks.

”Sh… breathe. You’re so good with me there. You wanna know how it feels? It feels like heaven and look at that, it looks like you want to suck it all in. Do you know how it will feel to enter you?” 

He wriggled a bit on the desk, not because he was uncomfortable. It felt incredible. Tony felt his cheeks blushing, why was the man talking like this? Oh he knew that women found it nice to be praised but he was a man and oh… that was nice. He knew he shouldn’t enjoy it that much but he felt a warm feeling in his belly. Felt himself shivering and giving in a bit more. Sucking in the finger and accepting it. There was another encouraging coo.(?) and he just gave in. It felt good to be praised and he purred in an answer. His leaking member forgotten for a moment. He really needed to work on his memory. For a genius he was distracted very fast these days.

The finger started to move, a second one massaging his breached hole and soon the tongue was there again. The other hand sneaked around to fondle his jewels and to ghost over his member. If he would do some more of that Tony would come like a teenager on his first date in a dark corner. He was still leaking, felt the pressure building up but Rumlow seemed to know what he was thinking. There was another short pain as the teeth were clenched on his inner thigh the fingers dancing over his dick suddenly a hard ring around the base of his cock to prevent him from coming. Tony whined in need, his back arched and his legs shivering. It wasn’t nice to be teased like that. His fingers were curled around the table end. He would never find the lube.

”If you really want me in you, you should keep searching, doll.”

That damn bastard. Judging by the soft and rough laugh he got he had not only thought it but spoken it out loud. He felt so hot and he wanted to just come… He knew Brock was hard too, heard the want and the heat in his voice. Tony admired the man for not just entering him but waiting patiently to get the lube. And he really, really wanted to search for it. But how could he with those distractions?

”Don’t mind me. I’m just enjoying myself while you search. And yes doll. You’re speaking out loud.”

Tony really needed to hit him for the goddamn purr in the man’s voice. He was glad the man had mercy with him and he could continue his search for the lube. Which wasn’t there. He cursed colorfully only to get interrupted by a sudden beep. What was Dum-E doing there? He thought the bot would be on his loading station. Rumlow started to laugh outright and Tony felt him standing up.

”Thank you. Very nice.”

A quick look back made him snort himself. Obviously the bot had borrowed the lube for one of his smoothies… He needed to remind the man to not drink anything brought by the bot. He looked to Brock and found him watching the bot amused, standing there naked and content without any shame of his body. It was gorgeous. Tony couldn’t help himself but to smile and was met with a raised eyebrow in return.

”Do I want to ask?”

”Better not. But please… don’t drink anything he will offer you.”

The man scrunched up his nose, what shouldn’t be a bit sexy but was indeed. He shrugged and opened the almost empty bottle of lube, spread a lot on his hand and started to slick his dick. His other hand was back on Tony’s ass, a slick finger breached him again and started to lube his entrance, soon followed by a second one. Tony felt himself almost crying to get relief finally.

Still the man took his time, scissoring him slowly open. Brushing against his prostate careful just to send another bolt through Tony. He felt the man behind him, his body heat and could smell his sweat and the dark aroma from the motorcycle clothing. Another finger prodded against his entrance, a firm hand on his hip as he entered Tony. He felt full, but a quick look at Brock’s member let him knew that the man knew what he was doing there.

”Yeah… You’re getting it in a second, just need a bit more. You’re doing so good there. Just wait for me. I want you to come from my cock not my fingers. Can you do that for me?”

Tony managed a nod, even if it would be hard, moaned and rubbed his cheek on another cooler spot on the table. It was all heated up from him lying there. The fingers retreated after a torturous time and he panted hard, his eyes half closed while he watched Brock lining himself up. The hand that gripped his hip got a bit stronger, would leave bruises but it hurt the right amount to arouse him and not kill the lust building up.

His back bend as he finally felt the hard flesh on his entrance, entering him so slow he began to swear. Rumlow shushed him to have little more patience, his voice strained and highly concentrated. Tony tried his hardest not to just shove his ass back, to get more and not only the tip, his mouth was open and he didn’t even think about lowering his voice. He heard a moan behind him and felt Brock body warm on his back, searching contact and giving him a sudden feeling of security. The man tried not to just enter him, but first get into more skin contact, the lubed hand found Tony’s own sneaked their fingers together and he could feel the lips planting soft kisses on his neck. Tony whined, not wanting to destroy it by words and was ready to sob. Finally the man hit home, breaching him in one go, just entering him like this and Tony screamed in pleasure the same moment he felt teeth clenching down on his neck. He was too close to coming and it took everything from him to clench down and not just to burst from pleasure, earning him a strained moan.

”Shit. Look at you doll. Being so tight. You’re almost cutting my dick off.”

How the man could find words Tony didn’t know. There were hot pants in his neck and the body above him shivered, trying to regain control and not just coming right there in him. For a moment Tony thought they had forgotten the condoms but then again he knew he was clean and so was Brock. He had enough blood test to prove that. It made him giggle breathless. To think over something like that while the man was already balls deep in him was kinda funny. But perhaps he was just too far gone, closing his eyes as he felt the man pressing his hand. Odd that he was holding hands with him but then again it felt awesome.

Tony managed a nod. “Please… Please fuck me. Need you.” His words were pleading, almost desperate. Scratch that. He was so desperate to be fucked, to be filled. And finally, finally Brock moved. Tony could feel him deep and hot in himself, could feel the lubed dick moving without mercy. It wasn’t loving, it was just pure lust. An animalistic fuck, but he loved every bit of it. His moans got louder, mingled with Brock's harsh pants and his loud growls. He felt the building pressure, knew he couldn’t go any longer. Tony sobbed and tried to apologize, he had tried to be good, tried to wait but he couldn’t. The slippery hand on his own pressed a little bit harder. 

”Yeah, yeah. Come for me. You can do it. Come. God. Shit.”

Tony felt relief, then a sharp pain as Rumlow bit down again on his neck, hard this time. It would leave bruises and he felt himself falling over the edge. For a moment he wasn’t sure if he blacked out or not, but he came. His entrance clenched around Brock, making the man moan and slamming himself into Tony, who just laid there, little whines escaping his lips as he was fucked through his orgasm, the sensation almost too much, his mouth opened to plead for Brock to stop as the man suddenly stilled and he felt him painting his insides. Tony felt the man collapsing on his back, the weight much but not uncomfortable. Both of them were panting, their body glistening with sweat. It felt wonderful.

A soft sigh escaped him as he suddenly felt the warm tongue on his face, he blinked his eyes open. Not knowing when he had closed them. The man was licking his tears away which he hadn’t been aware either. Brock caressed his cheekbone with his nose.

”You okay?”

His voice was shushed, content and his body a warm blanket. Tony managed a lazy smile and growled playful.

”Took you long enough to get inside.”

The soft laugh rumbled not only through Rumlow’s chest but also through Tony’s body. Tony smiled because Brock was still inside of him, spooning him and not just retreating like they would normally do. If they stayed like this he would perhaps get hard again. The smile on his face widened. Hmhm. He really liked motorcycles if this was the outcome.

”You done there snuggling and we can move the whole thing into the bedroom that I can join in or do you need some more time?”

Both of them froze. Tony blinked and stared at Bucky who stood casual in the doorway, a tray with nachos and grilled cheese in his hands. He popped one of them into his mouth and had the guts to wink at them.

”I knew it.”

Brock whispered with narrowed eyes and shook his head.

”I hadn’t been sure if he just played dumb… Or if he still has problems with the programming. But then again he fought the programming for longer than they have known.”

Tony’s grin matched that of Brocks and he snickered.

”Well. At least we know now who will make us our snacks.”

”Not when I can’t join there. Also. Next time he will ride with me.”

With those words Bucky, Winter whatever he was now turned and made his way to the bedroom. Tony’s hopefully, he had the biggest bed. Rumlow nipped his neck and suddenly he felt cold, felt empty and whined. A soft sigh was the answer and a moment later he snuggled against a broad chest, grinned at being carried like a bride

”Don’t enjoy it. I won’t do that again! You can walk next time.”

Tony snorted, knowing that it was a blatant lie and closed his eyes, leaning against the chest. Yeah. Calling Steve could wait. First they would enjoy it a bit. They deserved it. And somehow he felt that everything would turn for the better now.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to the lovely [Araydre](http://archiveofourown.org/users/araydre/pseuds/araydre) for this beautiful picture, the nice comments, the fangirling and encouraging whenever I thought I could never finish this fic and the ideas you gave! ^_^ Also for pointing out the mistakes and helping me to find words. And for helping me with the italics and the paragraphs and everything. I would have cried without you. Thank you!
> 
> No Thanks for life, work, fever, my health, pinterest and procrastinating. Quit distracting me!


End file.
